List of Other Characters
In Normal Happy Tree Friends Show Neutral Generic Tree Friends Used en masse when needed, for example, in a large audience. They are also occasionally killed en masse. Generic Tree Friends are not coloured the usual colours; they are all black-mysterical coloured but their eyes, nose, and mouth are shown. Some of them look like a darker version of Toothy without a tail, though they resembled a variety of animals in some of the earlier episodes. Giggles' Mom Appearing for the first time in the episode "Helping Helps". After she thought Giggles was killed by a tidal wave, she was just horrified, but was cheered when Splendid delivered Giggles to her (but she had no idea that Giggles was dead, or had an acorn for a head). She is voiced by Dana Belben. She may also appear in other episodes in the TV series. Old Prehistoric Sniffles This prehistoric anteater appears in the episode "Blast from the Past". This anteater is the ancestor of Sniffles and, at the time, was friends with the Ants, but when he saw Sniffles eat one of the Ants, he ate one too, and decided he liked it. He is voiced by Liz Stuart. The Narrator A narrator that gives instructions to Lumpy in the training video Ski Patrol, which are often confusing and only makes the situation worse, but if they are told right, Lumpy gets the instruction wrong anyway. He was voiced by Mark Giambruno. Fall Out Boy Band Members The band members appeared in the music video for The Carpal Tunnel of Love. They are depicted as Happy Tree Friends bears, and they are also killed together in the same style as Happy Tree Friends. Enemies There are some evil characters in the Happy Tree Friends world. Almost all of them are involved in killing somebody. Cursed Idol A Mayan statue which brings death and bad luck. When it appears, everyone who is near the statue dies brutally. This idol is based on the golden fertility idol in Raiders of the Lost Ark. It features in the episodes "Treasure These Idol Moments", "Hello Dolly", and "Idol Curiosity". It appears as a prop in many other episodes such as "Crazy Antics", "Happy Trails pt. 1", "Milkin' It", "Class Act", "Ipso Fatso", "Who's to Flame?" and "Every Litter Bit Hurts". Demon It was first seen in "Read 'em and Weep", and not in any other episode so far. It appeared when Pop reads a satanic book and appears to based on the demon Pazuzu from The Exorcist (the Demon's head was not shown, arms are available to see). The Ants, an ant family Whenever they appear in an episode, it often involves Sniffles trying to eat them, only for him to be tortured and killed by the Ants in the most sadistic manners. They are voiced by Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff and Ken Pontac. Animals There are animals in the Happy Tree Friends World Mittens/Honey The reason this character has two names is that the crew, thus far, haven't really decided between the two as to which the kitten's name is. She appears in the episodes "A Sight for Sore Eyes", "Out of Sight, Out of Mime" (in the DVD version only), "Tongue Twister Trouble", "Junk in the Trunk", "Who's to Flame?" and "Doggone It". The Cow A cow that appears in "Milkin' It" under the ownership of Lumpy, and was stolen by Lifty and Shifty. The cow also appears in "The Way You Make Me Wheel", "Dunce Upon a Time", and "Aw Shucks!". Frog The frog was killed by The Mole in "Every Litter Bit Hurts" by being stabbed with a litter spike, before being collected in a plastic bag. The Baboon The Baboon appeared in "From A to Zoo". The Baboon had been tormented by Cuddles and Toothy, and, as a result, went rampant and killed Sniffles by tearing him apart, and eventually (possibly) caused the deaths of everyone still alive on the bus. The Grizzly Bear A Grizzly Bear that appeared in "Take a Hike". The Grizzly savagely attacked and killed Lumpy. He is voiced by Kenn Navarro. Whistle A dog that appears in "Doggone It" and a dog that looks similar to it in "A Sight for Sore Eyes" and "Junk in the Trunk". Whistle is based on writer Kenn Navarro's dog with the same name who's barks were recorded for this episode. Whistle is generally a sweet little Puppy, but when he hears a whistle sound, he becomes savage and blood-thirsty. Whistle also appears in "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow" The Woodpecker A woodpecker that was seen in "Hide and Seek", who set off Flippy's 'bad' side, and was then killed by his bowie knife. It would make another appearance in "Eye Candy", causing Toothy to fall off a cliff by his eye. It also makes a cameo at the beginning of "Eyes Cold Lemonade". The Snail The Snail was killed by Lumpy in "Every Litter Bit Hurts" by a toothpick. It also appears in "A Sight for Sore Eyes". The Turtle It appears in "Junk in the Trunk", "A Sight for Sore Eyes", "Blast from the Past" and "Letter Late Than Never". In "Junk in the Trunk", it was shown as a savage creature, put on a Leash like a dog, it killed Lumpy in the same episode. The Seagulls They eat the guts of the dead or dying Happy Tree Friends when they're at the beach/on the ocean. Featured in the episodes "Wipe Out", "Better Off Bread", "Sea What I Found" and "Water Way to Go". The only time they ever actually kill someone is in "Wipe Out!", when they eat the injured and possibly dying Flaky. The Sharks One of the sharks made a debut in Petunia's Summer Smoochie when it was peach-colored. It reappeared in the TV series in the episodes, "Wipe Out" and "Wingin' It", there, they are blue in colour. They are voiced by Aubrey Ankrum and Kenn Navarro. The Orca The orca appeared in "Snow Place to Go", where it killed off many of the Happy Tree Friends still alive in the frozen wastelands. The Reindeer A Reindeer that was featured in Kringle Bells, kicking Petunia multiple times in the face. The reindeer can also be seen from a distance in "Milkin' It" and "Class Act". The Whale The Whale has appeared in 3 episodes, "A Change of Heart", when the Whale is seen dead, and Handy is lying on the whale, dead also. The Whale also appears in "Get Whale Soon" as the whale that eats Lumpy and Russell, and after Russell escapes it he dies and then gets re-eaten. The Whale makes another appearance in "Water You Wading For" when it appears out of a pond (how it got in is a mystery) and crushes Cuddles. Neutral Buddhist Monkey A special character that starred in his own special episodes. The first episode was "Books of Fury", and he was featured a second time in "Enter the Garden". If you watch closely on Blind Date, the movie being played is "Books of Fury", in "Rink Hijinks" there was a picture of him on a crane machine, and in "Keepin' it Reel" he was on a movie screen once again. He is the only star-characters that never died. Buddhist Monkey will have more adventures in the spin-off Happy Tree Friends Action series: Ka-Pow! In the HTF official website, it states that Flippy, Splendid and Buddhist Monkey will appear in the spin-off web show called "Ka-Pow!" They will be accompanied by new characters. Ka-Pow! will debut in September 2nd. In Non-Happy Tree Friends Shorts Neutral Panda Mom She and her child may only appear in the episode "Books of Fury". The Panda Mom was on a library ladder fixing up the book shelves and was almost caught in the fight between Buddhist Monkey and a Generic Tree Ninja racing down the isle. Pig Child The final character to appear in "Mole in the City". This child was present when the Elephant Balloon Vendor was killed by the falling glass. He was devastated by the Vendor's Death, until The Mole gave him his balloons, which lifted the child away. It can be assumed he died when the balloons popped and he fell back to Earth. The Elephant Vendor The Elephant Vendor appeared in "Mole in the City". He was killed by falling glass when The Mole jumped through a window. After he was carved up, he released his balloons, allowing the Mole a safe landing. Enemies Generic Tree Ninjas A special group of Generic Tree Friends from Japan, who terrorize the sacred places where Buddhist Monkey lives. These dark ninja are exclusive to the Buddhist Monkey episodes, Enter the Garden and Books of Fury (excluding the episode "Keepin' it Reel" where the ninjas appear on a movie screen). In "Enter The Garden", the ninjas wear green outfits with a leaf on their chest, while in "Books of Fury", they wear brown outifts with an open book on their chest. The Rat He has appeared only in the episode "Mole in the City". He appears to be the arch-enemy of the Mole, seeing as they are both involved in Industrial Espionage, he was killed by explosives that the Mole planted in a briefcase. His death may have been permanent. In Happy Tree Friends Ka-Pow! Neutral Sneaky Sneaky is a chameleon and one of the commandos who is on Flippy's side. He has the ability to blend into his surroundings and is able to stretch his tongue long enough to grab enemies or items. Fates =Deaths = #Operation: Tiger Bomb: Accidentally stabbed in the chest by Flippy. Then he was killed when Mouse Ka-Booms' bombs exploded. Flippy hides inside his chared corpse, he "flips-out", and explodes out of Sneaky's body, using his rib cage as a weapon. His death may or may not be permanent. Mouse Ka-Boom Mouse Ka-Boom is a mouse who is also on Flippy's side. He specializes in explosives and his ears appear to be wrapped in bandages due to hearing loss caused by series of explosions. He is French as evidenced by his appearance and the fact he usually says "Le (something)." Fates =Deaths = #Operation: Tiger Bomb: Flippy accidentally slices him in half horizontally killing him. After a large explosion from all his bombs, there is no trace of his corpse. Like Sneaky, his death may or may not be permanent. Enemies Tiger Soliders They are led by the Tiger General. Fates =Deaths = Tiger General The evil leader of the tiger soliders with a metal claw in place of his left hand and a monocle on his left eye. He first appeared in War Journal: Operation: Tiger Bomb. Fates =Deaths = Characters